GrojLeaf
by CreativeWriter96
Summary: Personal Poems at the beginning of each chapter. As the title suggests, Flyleaf is the inspiration for this. Songs from them featured at some points.
1. Chapter 1

GrojLeaf

Chapter 1

_Try as you may_

_reach into me_

_read my thoughts_

_see my emotions_

_let me be me_

_some things are just for my eyes_

_yet you continued with your reach_

_nearly drove me over the edge_

_barely made it out alive_

_barely barely barely_

_these words repeat as i walk away_

_as a hole in my chest will remain forevermore_

**Corey's POV**

I'm walking home from school drama, nothing more but home drama.

As I open the door and lock it, I hear my excuse of a sister in her bedroom.

"Why did Nick Malory DUMP ME!?" Trina yelled

It was so loud I heard it through the door.

"I know JUST who to take it out on!" Trina said

Her door swung open, her eyes were wide, and smoke was visible from her ears. She walked down the steps. I pretended that I didn't see her and tossed my bag on the couch. I reached under the coffee tabel to get my CD player, but Trina slapped it out of my hands. It hit the floor, and it snapped apart.

The CD that was in it snapped in two.

I never get angry, but this is one time I will.

I struggled to form words.

"What are you gonna do huh?" Trina said

She got up in my face.

"Three words. I. HATE. YOU!" Trina said

She slapped me and shoved me towards the stage. I stumbled and my back hit the edge. I think my back is now out of place.

As I got up, Trina punched me and gave my left eye a shiner.

Trina walked up to her room, her rage over.

I crawled across the floor reaching for my broken things. When I held the two in my hands, my head hit the floor, and I started sobbing.

I tried to get up with support of the couch.

When I got to my feet, I tried walking to the steps, but I collapsed on the couch. Everything went black after that.

A few hours later, I finally came to. I felt my eye, which was still swollen. I bet my back is now bruised by now.

Once again, I tried getting up, and I was finally able to be stable on my feet. I looked outside, it was dusk. When I took a look at myself, I realized my shirt and beanie were off. I felt something smooth on my back, some kind of residue. Someone put a cream or something on my back. I searched for my shirt, it was folded up on the coffee tabel. The CD player was fixed too, and the CD was replaced. I tried not to think about it as I tried putting my shirt back on. It was still a bit painful.

"Wait! Let me help you with that." A voice behind me said

I turned to see Carrie. Of all people, why in the world would SHE care about my well-being?

She helped me slip my shirt back on.

"...Not to sound like an idiot, but why are you here? You hate me." I said

"There's pure hate, and there's playful hate." Carrie said

"That doesn't explain why you're here." I said

"I may rip on your group, but I don't hate other people. I was walking home from after school stuff, and I saw you collapse. I rushed over to see what was wrong." Carrie said

"That explains this stuff on my back. Hey, can you help me walk up the steps before you go?" I asked

"Why wouldn't I?" Carrie said

Carrie supported me as I walked up the steps. I thanked her as we got to the top.

"I'm good from here. Thank you." I said

"You're more than welcome." Carrie said

I slowly walked to my bedroom, and shut the door. I didn't care about changing, I just plopped onto my bed.

'Please let tomorrow be better.' I thought


	2. Chapter 2 Wounds and Paramedics

Chapter 2

_Someone help me walk through this path_

_I'm left alone to face my meaningless memories_

_Forced to just try and live with this outcome_

_it was not my decision_

_you know when you meet someone?_

_and you get serious?_

_then they split your mind in two when they break it off_

_for nothing that you did?_

_and for a reason you don't understand?_

_No?_

_Well at least you had a reason for yours_

_i don't want to live like this_

_in this constant fear_

_i'm not ashamed of being different_

_will anyone understand me?_

**Corey's POV**

The day after Trina beating me up, and getting patched up by Carrie that I still don't understand, I slowly got up, the sunlight pouring through the gaps of my blinds.

I went through my routine, and looked at myself in the mirror when I finished. My eye was still swollen as ever.

I wasn't wearing my usual outfit. I had on a light green shirt, with dark greyish shorts. I knew Trina wouldn't be up this early, so I took the opportunity to get out of here while I could. I grabbed my bag, my fixed CD player, and my replaced CD. Whoever did that, is still a mystery to me. I would kiss the person who did that, they have no idea how happy that made me.

When I made it to school, the hallways weren't as crowded as they usually are. My first class was Creative Writing, which is one of the few classes I actually like. It's actually been helping me with my lyric writing. Even got me into writing poems too. My notebook for that class is just a simple black one, then I ended up drawing on the inside of the cover with whatever I could think of.

The next few classes were Consumer Math, that I'm starting to like, which is a first cause Math isn't my forte, then lastly English. The usual stuff.

After English, I went to the can. Hoping that no one would walk in, I lifted up my shirt and looked at the bruises on my back. They were now black and blue, typical.

Walking out of the restroom, I heard the final bell ring, and the hallways flooded with people. As I walked to the entrance, I felt someone grab my shoulders, and shove me against a wall. My head was throbbing, and I felt blood. Whoever shoved me grabbed me again, and threw me against a locker. I slowly slid down to the floor, and I felt something jab into my arms and stomach. All I saw were wounds, and heard a bunch of violent a holes laughing.

Footsteps became audible near me, then I heard someone scream.

"SOMEONE CALL AN AMBULANCE!"

I felt someone hold me in their arms, and I felt like someone was handing me over to someone else. Whoever thought they had a hold of me at first nearly dropped me.

All I remember is my sight getting blurry as I was picked up and put on a gurney, and dove to a hospital.

"Can you hear me? Focus on me. Look at me. We're losing him!" A woman paramedic said

My vision went black once again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok, just a warning, this chapter has some profanity in it. You have been warned.**

Chapter 3

Consciousness and Heartless Heartbreak

_You thought me ending it_

_would make your problems go away_

_it would just be another less "close minded" jerk in this world_

_i nearly chose this_

_but i was saved by God_

_and Music_

_that expresses my feelings far greater than I ever could_

_go on_

_i wish no ill_

_while my heart will be forever bleeding and sobbing_

_i too_

_will silently_

_but scared_

_continue on_

**Corey's POV**

My parent's were by my bedside, their voices were echoing.

"Corey!" Mom said

My eyes slowly opened.

"Oh thank God you're awake! You had us worried sick!" Mom said

I looked down at myself and saw I was in a hospital gown. I have no idea where my clothes are.

A doctor came in the room.

"How is he?" Mom asked

I let my eyes wander around the room.

"Your son is very lucky to be alive. He's got two concussions, and stab wounds on his stomach, and arms." The doctor said reading it from a clipboard

"He's also got twenty stitches, the doctor's haven't seen someone beaten like this and still holding on. Your boy is more than lucky, it's a miracle." The doctor continued

"You sad he has two concussions?" Mom asked

"Yes. When the paramedics got to him and got him on the gurney, a girl told them they saw a few people shove him against a wall, then against some lockers." The doctor said

"Fucking animals." Dad said

"Language honey!" Mom said

"Y-Yeah. W...What Dad said." I struggled to say

"Save your strength sweetie." Mom said

"How did he get the second concussion?" Dad asked

The doctor turned on a light on some board and put from what I could tell was my x-ray on it.

"When we did an x-ray, it showed he suffered traumatic injuries. According to the girl's statement, when he was shoved against the wall, that one was where he suffered the most damage. The second looked like it was just for the fun of it." The doctor said

"Who would do this to our boy?" Mom asked

I coughed.

"Some dipshits, that's who." I said trying to chuckle

"Corey! First your father, now you too?" Mom said

"Sorry Mom." I said

"The police are conducting an investigation." The doctor replied

"The police!?" Mom said

I spoke up again.

"I...If they don't...f-find out who did this I'll...I'll get em myself." I said

"No need to worry about that Corey, they already have the suspects in custody." The doctor said

I sighed in relief.

"How long will it be till I can get back on my feet?" I asked

The doc's face cringed a bit.

"You shouldn't worry about that for a good two weeks." The doc said

"Just stay stationary in bed unless it's absolutely necessary." The doc continued

A nurse opened the door.

"Doctor? There are people out here. They say they're friends of Corey, names are Kin and Kon." The nurse said

"Let them in." Mom said

The nurse allowed the twins to walk in. The looks on their faces were a mix of shock, and a bit of anger. Their faces changed to relieved when they saw me awake.

"Corey!" They said in unison rushing to me

"You had us worried there bud." Kin said

"Glad to see you guys." I said

"You see who did this?" Kon asked

"N-no. It's...being taken care of." I said

"Alright, I think that's enough talking for now. Let's give him some space." Dad said getting up

Dad, and the twins walked out of the room. Mom walked up to me.

"We will get the people who did this Corey. I promise." Mom said

I slowly lifted my arm. She grabbed my hand as my fingers intertwined with hers.

"...Thank you Mom. I love you." I said

"I love you too Corey." Mom said kissing my forehead

She guided my arm back to my side. I heard something vibrating on a small tabel. I looked over and saw it was my phone. Mom handed it to me.

"Here." Mom said

"Thanks." I said

I unlocked the phone.

1 New Message.

Sent at 4:28PM

From: Laney

"We're done."

I dropped the phone, Mom caught it.

"Something wrong?" She asked

"...It's nothing Mom. Could you leave for a minute? I need to be alone." I said

"Sure honey." Mom said

She kissed my forehead before she left.

As soon as the door closed, I chucked my phone at the wall. The back part snapped off, and the battery fell out.

"Fantastic." I said

My head hit the pillow as I tried going in my mind and erasing all my useless memories.

**Thanks to Chris Nest for helping me with this a bit! Review!**


	4. Chapter 4 Guardian At the Hospital

Chapter 4

Guardian At the Hospital

_Of all you said to me_

_at least it was said to my face_

_considered unscathed_

_while i stay in a shell of myself_

_silent_

_and forever scared_

_of falling in love again_

_this won't be forgiven_

**Corey's POV**

After I closed my eyes, I decided I would erase all my memories of me and...I can't say her name. I'm in some kind of abandoned open wasteland. The sky is grey, and the ground is nothing but soot.

As I started walking, a slow wind started blowing. It soon got more powerful and violent. I tried shielding my eyes from the soot. Soon the wind died down, and a lone figure stood in front of me. It was...her. I stared blankly at this allusion, and it soon dissipated. From the footprints of where she stood, I saw something buried in the ground. I digged it out, and read what the paper said.

"We're done."

The same thing from...that.

"Why?"

I kept asking the same question as the wind picked up again. Soon, mirrors, and endless rows of glass with former feelings for her were written on them. I looked at my feet and saw a baseball bat. I twirled it when I got it in my left hand. Another one came up from the ground. I twirled the other one the same way. I spun in a circle and started smashing the glass and mirrors. The shards from each of them were flying past me, the soot started getting in my eyes as I began to smash each individual mirror. One of the shards cut my left cheek.

I dropped the bats and felt my cheek, there was a bit of blood on my fingers now. I wiped it on my shorts. I saw that there were a few rows left of these things to smash. I picked up one of the bats, and threw it as hard as I could. It flew like a boomerang as it destroyed what was left of the first row. The second bat I threw in the same manner. Except I screwed up mid throw and it only smashed two of them.

"Screw it!"

I ran up to the last row and smashed them with my fists. I kept punching mirror after mirror, not looking at how much blood accumulated on my hands. My destruction done, my memories erased, I looked back at my path. Destroyed. Just the way I like it.

"They are still there." A voice said

I looked behind me, and saw nothing.

I'm going mad, then again, I was mad the moment this whole ordeal started.

Another soot cloud appeared in front of me. The wind picked up the soot in a swirling pattern. There was another figure appeared. I couldn't tell who it was. Thinking it was her, I ran back and picked up a shard and tossed it at the figure. The figure caught it, and dropped it.

I was caught off guard.

The figure held its arm out, and I heard it speak.

"It was me who held you in my arms."

"You?" I asked

"Why do you hurt yourself? Someone else is waiting for you." The figure said

"I don't believe you. No one will ever wait for me." I said in defiance

"Yes they will. You will find out who soon enough." The figure said

I felt my eyes start to water up, and small tears started their way down my cheeks.

"Before we part, take my hands." The figure continued

I slowly walked to the figure as the wind picked up. I shielded my eyes again, the figure was barely visible.

"Take my hands." The figure said again

From what I could see, I outstretched my hands.

The wind became more violent, a sootstorm was happening now.

"There is nothing you're feeling that I don't know." The figure said

The figure took them, and held them. I could now see the figure was a girl.

She tightened her grip on my hands. My hands started glowing, the feeling was short, and my hands were healed.

"...Thank you." I said

"Don't hurt yourself." The girl said

"Who are you?" I asked

"That is yet to be seen." The girl replied

"We will see each other again." The girl continued

"How will I know?" I asked over the wind

"You will see your favorite flowers by your side. Those are the sign I've been with you, and will continue to be." The girl said

"What's your name?" I asked

"I'm sorry, I must go." The girl said

The wind slowed down, and the girl slowly disappeared with the soot.

I felt myself being pulled out of my mind, and snapped back into reality as my vision showed me still in my hospital bed. My phone was fixed and on the small tabel by my side. I saw a window from my peripheral vision, and I saw that it was still daylight out. No one was with me in the room, but I saw the nurse from a while ago walk in.

"Corey? You have another visiter." The nurse said

"Let them in." I said

"You can come in." The nurse said leaning out the door

Carrie walked in, and ran to me.

"Corey!" She said grabbing and hugging me

"Woah woah! Take it easy!" I said startled

"When did you get here?" I asked

"I practically begged my Mom to drive me here. The stupid traffic was being a pain. I'm sorry I didn't show up sooner!" She said

"It's alright." I said

"Oh that reminds me. Scuse me a second." Carrie said walking out

She came back in holding something behind her back.

"These are for you." She said holding a bouquet of blue and white roses

I almost teared up. No one else knows this. Not even my Mom.

"W-Wh?" I almost asked

She handed them to me.

"The girl who held you in her arms suggested I get these on my way here." Carrie said

"Who is she?" I asked

"I don't know. Maybe she's an angel." Carrie said

She hugged me again.

The nurse came back in.

"Oh. Am I interrupting something?" The nurse asked

Carrie let go of me, and my face went pink.

"N-no nurse." I said

"Good. Looks like you're ready to head back home. Just follow the doctor's orders, and you'll be back on your feet in no time." The nurse said

"Alright." I said

Mom and Dad came back in the room.

"Aw, pretty roses! Carrie, did you get those for him?" Mom said

"Mooom! You're embarrassing me!" I said

Mom chuckled.

"Someone from school said I should get them for him Mrs. Riffen." Carrie said

"Whoever it was, that was very thoughtful of them." Mom said

"How long was I out?" I asked

"A few hours." Mom replied

"You ready to go home?" She asked

"...Yes." I said

Her and Carrie helped me get up from the bed.

The doctor walked in.

"Here's some clothes for you Corey." The doc said

"Thanks." I said

The doctor and nurse left the room. Mom, Dad, and Carrie left soon after. Carrie grabbed the bouquet on her way out.

"We'll be waiting outside." Mom said

I nodded.

The door shut.

I walked into the bathroom. I was given a simple gray shirt, and dark blue shorts with a pair or gray sneakers. When I finished getting dressed, I turned on the faucet, and wet my face. I looked at my bruised forehead, then down at my arms. The doc was right about all the stitches.

I shut the sink off and dried my face.

Outside, everyone was waiting for me.

"Let's get you home." Dad said

"You've been through enough." Dad continued

"Wait." Carrie said

I turned and Carrie put her hand on my right shoulder supporting me.

We started walking down the long hallway, and I saw a bunch of TV's hanging from walls all on the same station. The news. I overheard some of the report.

"If you're tuning in right now, a stabbing happened at Peaceville High School. There is only one victim, the person in question has been rushed to the hospital, the name of the victim is also unknown at this suspects are in custody, the victim's condition is also unknown at this time. We will report more on this as the story unfolds. Back to you Chance Happening." The news lady said

"That's probably why the traffic was so bad on Carrie's way here." I said to myself

As we got closer to the door, I saw what looked like a crowd of people and I saw what looked like camera flashes.

"Aw great." Dad said under his breath

"My son has been through hell, and now THESE people think they have the nerve to do this?" Dad said

Dad grabbed a hat hanging from the wall, and slipped it on my head. I pulled it down so it covered my face. As we walked out the door, I kept my head down. The sound the cameras clicking, and the sights of the flashes made me claustrophobic. Mom and Carrie also protected my identity. We eventually made it to the car. I continued to hide my face as we got in and drove away.

As we pulled out of the parking lot, and hit a major highway, I let out a small sigh.

"Idiots." I said

"Agreed." Carrie said

She leaned in to whisper something.

"If you ever need anything. Anything, just call me, and I'll be with you." Carrie said

"Thanks." I whispered

"It'll be a bit before we get back to town, so I'd suggest you catch up on some sleep." Dad said

"I'm not even tired, more like claustrophobic." I said

My words were short lived however cause right after I said that, I was out.

When I woke up, it was sunset, and we just pulled into my driveway. Carrie was still with me in the back of the car.

"Welcome home kid." Dad said

We all got out of the car, with Carrie still helping me walk.

The front door opened, and I had flashbacks of what happened with me and Trina. Man do I hate her now.

When we made it to the steps, Carrie continued to support me on my way up.

My bedroom was the same as I left it this morning, except the bed was made.

"Thanks again Carrie." I said

I sat on the edge of my bed.

"No need to thank me, just being a good friend." Carrie said

With that, Carrie waved off and left. The sun had completely set by now, and night was approaching.

I changed into my pajamas, and plopped myself on the bed. The moonlight streamed through my blinds lighting up my dark room.

A sigh escaped as I closed my eyes.

Hours passed by, then I thought I heard someone enter my room. I couldn't see who it was.

The figure I saw in my doorway was familiar to me somehow.

"Wh-who are you?" I tried asking

"We are alone. You will always be in my protective embrace. I will always be with you." The figure said

I tried concentrating to form a reply, but I think the drugs from the hospital were still working, and I fell asleep again.

**Ok, first of all, sorry for the long wait. Been way to busy with my classes, and weekend things I've been busy with. Thanks to Chris Nest again for helping me with this. Review! Review! Review! Also, even though this fanfic has Flyleaf featured, the bad Elysion helped me type a bunch of this chapter. Check them out.**


	5. Chapter 5 Split Second of Hope

Chapter 5

_I took the solemn chance_

_how was that not enough?_

_all i did was "try my best"_

_to care_

_love_

_understand_

_i guess none of that counts with you_

_i used to blame myself_

_nearly pushed myself over the edge_

_to make me think the blame was all on me_

_i was looked through by you_

_and paid the ultimate price_

_plenty of crying_

_no doubt_

_i'm different from all the other guys_

_my personality is different_

_and so are my emotions_

_crying_

_it's normal when it comes to this_

_it's called being human_

_i think everyone should at least try it_

_before they destroy someone slowly from the inside_

Split Second of Hope

**Corey's POV**

When I woke up after sleeping in, my eyes slowly opened to the dim sun rays sneaking through my blinds. I saw more blue and white roses on my chest. They were arranged in a criss cross pattern. At this sight, I started crying again. Seriously, whoever keeps leaving these knows me more than I know myself. I saw that they were de throned as well. When I looked around my room, and couldn't find a vase. What was I thinking? That I suddenly kept flowers in here? I'll ask Mom if she has one.

I picked up the roses and got out of bed. It was still a bit difficult for me to walk, but I was slowly getting used to it again.

"Ok, now there's two people I have to kiss now. Whoever fixed my CD player, and who gave me these roses." I said walking down the steps

I heard the dreadful sound of Trina's bedroom door opening. I hid my roses behind the stage curtain, and prayed that she won't beat me again. My prayers were short lived as she came down the steps. As soon as she saw me, I suddenly found myself inches from her face. She held me by my shirt collar.

Trina shoved me to the couch, and I flipped over it. I felt my head start to throb again.

'Enough's...enough.' I thought to myself

Trina began laughing as she stood over me. She literally dragged me across the floor and tossed me into the driveway.

"GET OUT OF HERE YOU WORTHLESS TRASH!" She screamed

"HEY! HANDS OFF HIM!" Someone yelled

From how much I could turn my head, I thought it was Carrie. It was.

She ran to me, and knelt beside me. I felt her hands wrap under my arms and help me to my feet. We started walking to the couch, and Carrie looked at my scared face. She turned to Trina and gave her a piece of her mind.

"You call yourself a SIBLING? WHAT SIBLING ABUSES AND BEATS THE OTHER?" Carrie yelled

"Me! Corey's just a waste of space and completely WORTHLESS! He has NO talent, NO friends, and is practically a dead beat! Why can't he just be UNBORN?" Trina said

At that, I've sure as hell had it with her. A fire burned in my chest to beat the living crap out of her.

"COME HERE YOU SENSELESS PIG!" Carrie shouted

Carrie threw herself at Trina and had her pinned down. She then dragged her outside and I saw her pull out a roll of ducktape and it sounded like she taped her to the wall. It sounded like she proceeded to punch the daylights out of her. I decided to get up and see Trina get what she deserves for abusing me.

When I walked out, she was definitely taped to the wall, and Carrie was punching her a lot. Her face was bruised, and her cheeks were swollen. The next punch landed square on the nose. Blood starting coming out.

"Want a go?" Carrie asked turning to me

I nodded.

"You've had this coming FOR A LONG TIME!" I yelled

I punched her so hard, her head hit the wall and bounced back. I ended up knocking her out.

"Good one." She said

"Thanks." I said

We stood still for a bit looking at each other, the moment getting more awkward by the second.

"Hey, you want to watch a movie?" Carrie asked

"After giving my "sister" what she finally deserves? Yeah!" I said

As we walked back inside, I looked down and saw I was still in the same outfit I had on yesterday. I looked over to tell Carrie something.

"You can just pick whatever looks interesting. I have to head upstairs. I won't be too long." I said

"Want me to walk you up?" She asked

"It's fine, I can manage." I said

Carrie nodded and went to browse look for a movie while I made my way up the steps.

I grabbed a change of clothes from my room and headed to the shower.

After my shower and outfit change, I came out of the bathroom still drying my messy hair. Carrie giggled as I came down the steps.

"What?" I asked

"Nothing." She said

"Found a movie. This look good?" She asked holding up a DVD

"There For You." I read

"Too romantic?" Carrie asked

"I actually never saw this one. Haven't opened it yet. Haha. I don't even know what it's about." I said chuckling

"Well, no time like now." Carrie said

"Pop it in." I said

She tore the plastic wrap off it in seconds, and took that annoying seal off the top too. I guess she's got a knack for that.

When she put the movie in, she read the summary.

"Struggling with school drama, friends, family, deceiving jerks, and heartbreak, follow a teen's journey through all these issues and see how when all seems wrong in the world, that he's surrounded by people who care for him and lift his spirits." Carrie said

"Seems great." I said

I grabbed a seat on the couch, and Carrie took a seat next to me.

**Movie Transission**

Me and Carrie sat through the film. It was uplifting at some parts, and dramatic at others. Overall, it had a feel-good ending. I looked over at the clock.

"Hey, what time is it?" Carrie asked

"11:29." I said

"Holy! I gotta get home." Carrie said getting up

"See you in class tomorrow?" She asked

"If I'll hopefully still in one piece, yes." I said

"Great. See ya." Carrie said

She hugged me before she left.

As soon as the door closed, I went upstairs, changed, and hit the hay for the night.

**Again, I know this was a long wait, I have school and other stuff to take care of. Review and stay tuned for the next chapter! The next one will finally have a Flyleaf song in it.**


	6. Chapter 6 Hoping For All Eternity

Chapter 6

Hoping For All Eternity

**Corey's POV**

The events from yesterday were still playing in my head. I liked the movie me and Carrie watched, and that I finally gave my "sister" the beating she deserved. For once, I didn't have to worry about her beating on me. I got out of bed, and headed downstairs to get my roses. I saw an empty flower vase in the kitchen, and filled it with water. The stems slowly floated to the bottom. I saw the sun paint its rays on these flowers of beauty. With that finished, I went back to my room and got changed for school.

I came out of my room a few minutes later, in a red short sleeve shirt, and light gray jeans. My bag was hanging on the doorknob. I slipped it off and set out on my way.

The school halls were the same since...what happened. It seemed like everything was normal. A lot of people were giving me looks. Sure, my face still looks like hell, but at least I'm slowly, but surely recovering. I still had some time before my Creative Writing class, so I headed into the restroom to look at my face again. Still got the bruises and stiches on the side of my head. I lifted up my shirt and saw the scars on my stomach. I checked my legs and they were still there too. I sighed as I walked back into the hall. Unknowingly, I bumped into someone; I didn't see who it was. The bell rang, signaling my first class. I blended in with the crowd of my classmates.

I took my seat, and I heard someone sit in their seat behind me, it was Carrie. She passed me a note.

Are you ok?

I wrote my reply and discretely passed it back.

Yeah, still look like sweet crap though.

She tapped my shoulder, and I leaned in. I heard her whisper her reply.

"No you don't." Carrie said

"Thank you." I whispered

The teacher wrote today's assignment on the board and sat down.

"New Horizons with Writing"

"Corey, nice to see you back again." The teacher said

"Thank you." I said

Everyone was still looking at me, I felt like I had a sign on me that said "Just stare at me."

Guess everyone saw the news and soon recognized me. So much for trying to act like everything's normal.

The lecture went on, and I was inspired to do a doodle in my notebook. It was just grass with a poorly drawn sun and "Always be yourself" at the bottom.

After Creative Writing, I grabbed a soda from the vending machine and chugged it down. Probably not the best thing to do against the Doc's orders, but yeah. I looked up at the clock as the hand went slowly around. My stare was broken when someone else bumped into me and I saw something fall at my feet. I unfolded the piece of paper.

You think you're alone, but you're not. There are people who care about you. I am one of those people. You mean the world to me.

My hand started shaking a bit.

"No name, regardless, thank you. Whoever you are." I said

I folded up the note as I went to my next class. Another lecture went by, and another, and another. The long awaited final bell rang and I was free. As I walked down the steps, I thought back to the first time someone bumped into me today. I could have sworn I felt something being slipped into my pocket. I grabbed the object from my right pocket.

It was Laney's hairclip.

"Why?" I asked myself

'Why would she do this? This makes no sense.' I thought

I put it back in my pocket without a second thought. There was still some time to kill so I went a guitar shop to browse.

The bell rung as I walked through the door. As I walked through a few isles of amplifiers, I grabbed a guitar and plugged it in to one of them. I jammed to my heart's content. Did some chords, a few scales and just plain shredded. Honestly, in this moment, I felt at peace, at home, I felt like all my pain slipped away. When I finished jamming, I looked around some more. I eventually found myself at the back of the store, and I heard what sounded like a band doing a practice session. I decided to listen to them. There was a girl singing, she looked familiar, but I couldn't put my finger on why. She had a top hat on, and she has what looks like long light brown ish hair.

Song: Sorrow by Flyleaf

Sometimes life seems too quiet into paralyzing silence  
>Like the moon is dark, meant to make me strong<br>Familiar breath of my old lies changed the color in my eyes  
>Soon he will perforate the fabric of the peaceful by and by<p>

Sorrow lasts through this night  
>I'll take this piece of you<br>And hold for all eternity  
>For just one second I felt whole<br>As you flew right through me

Left alone with only reflections of the memory  
>To face the ugly girl, that's smothering me<br>Sitting closer than my pain, he knew each tear before it came  
>Soon he will perforate the fabric of the peaceful by and by<p>

Sorrow lasts through this night  
>I'll take this piece of you<br>And hold for all eternity  
>For just one second I felt whole<br>As you flew right through me

And we kiss each other one more time  
>And sing this lie that's half-way mine<br>The sword is slicing through the question  
>So I won't be fooled by his angel light<p>

Sorrow lasts through this night  
>I'll take this piece of you<br>And hold for all eternity  
>For just one second I felt whole<br>As you flew right through me

And up into the stars  
>Joy will come<p>

"Wow, that girl can sing." I said impressed walking away

"Thank you." Someone said behind me

I jolted both startled and a bit embarrassed.

My face went red when I faced her.

She actually had dark brown hair, brown eyes, and a great smile.

"I'm Lacey." She said extending her hand

"Corey." I said

She has a strong grip.

Her name sent a spark to my brain and I felt a jolt of excitement.

"Lacey! Like-" She cut me off

"Like the band Flyleaf, I know. I get that a lot; I'm not the singer, even though I look like her." She said

"Oh, I'm sorry." I said

"It's fine, don't worry about it." She said smiling

"You really liked my singing?" Lacey asked

"Yeah, you're really good." I said

"You sound just like her too; you could be her twin for all she knows." I said

"Ha-ha, maybe I am." She said

"You from around here?" She asked

"Y-Yeah. I go to Peaceville High." I said

"Me too! What classes do you take?" She asked

"Creative Writing, English, a Math class I kind of like since I'll use the skills I learn. Ha-ha." I said

"I'm in Creative Writing too! Math isn't my strongest class, and English is alright." Lacey said

"That's awesome! Ok, I know this is going to sound crazy since we just met and all but, I have this gut feeling that I've seen you before today." I said

"How so?" She asked

"I...something happened a few days ago and, I had this...vision I guess, and I saw someone, or something. I can't remember." I said

"Oh, interesting." She said

"Still don't know what it means." I said chuckling

"I'm sure the answer will come." Lacey said

"Hey uh, I gotta head home. I guess I'll see you in class." I said

"I should be getting home too." Lacey said

There were a few seconds of silence.

"...Mind if I walk home with you?" She asked

"It's fine with me." I said

"Just let me grab my bag and we can head out." She said

"Take your time." I said

She grabbed her bag from the back room and we walked out the door. As we walked down the sidewalk, a sunset shined its rays on the sky.

"It's beautiful." Lacey said

She stopped walking, closed her eyes, spreaded her arms and breathed in heavily.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh, that warm air." She said

"Yeeeeep." I said jokingly

"You do it too." She said with her eyes still closed

I did as she did and let the crisp air fill my nose and lungs. A wave of relaxation came over me as I felt a cool breeze when I exhaled.

"It is beautiful." I said

Lacey walked up next to me.

"Just like you." She said

My face went red as my shirt.

"T-Thank you." I said

We reached an intersection.

"Well, looks like this is where we go our separate ways." I said

"For now." Lacey said

"It was nice meeting you Corey." She said

"Nice meeting you too." I said

We waved as we walked away.

"What a great day." I said

**Ok! First off, HAPPY NEW YEAR TO ALL MY READERS AND FANS! Hope you all have a great year and things will go right for you! School's back in session, but I'll try to update when I can. Any thoughts on what will be next? Tell me in a review! Stay tuned!**


End file.
